2015.09.04 - Cutscene: Twins Separated, yet Connected
They’ve never been apart for long. In fact, they started out as a single egg which split into two embryos. They shared a single womb, they shared a single crib, and for most of their childhood, they shared a single room. They shared clothes, they shared toys, they shared clothes, and often they shared a bed, clinging to one another through the long, dark nights in an abusive household. Eventually, they learned to fuse themselves together into a single, more powerful werewolf, and just like the first days after conception, they shared a body. And now, they share their minds as well. Neither was sure exactly how it happened, but the Nemeton was undoubtedly responsible. Or rather, the magical tidal wave of energy that flooded from the Nemeton last weekend, which had not only washed away their battle wounds instantly, it had also apparently opened a psychic link between the twins. The effect hadn’t been immediate nor automatic. Ethan had to concentrate to feel his brother’s mind, and he could only read those thoughts Aiden either projected at him or left unguarded. Emotions were easier to read. In fact, they were both finding each other’s emotions nearly impossible to not feel. But as much of a pain as that might seem, it was actually a good thing. Ethan could sense, even at a great distance, what Aiden was feeling at any time. Whether he was agitated, relaxed, frustrated, angry, calm, happy, sad, or just bored, Ethan knew in an instant. And that knowing is what would keep Ethan sane, now that Aiden had decided to leave Beacon Hills and journey to La Push, Washington, for training. The separation, though not easy, would be less painful if both twins could reach out and feel the other. The psychic link also helped Ethan to understand why Aiden needed to go, just as it helped Aiden to understand why Ethan didn’t. They had spent so much of their lives together, sharing nearly every aspect of their daily existence, and often, even sharing the same body. They both needed to find their separate identities, and they were both searching for something different. That search took them in two directions for now, but both knew they would be reunited again one day. Their lives are just too entwined to be apart for long. So it might be less painful, but it wasn’t easy, and Ethan had no intention of making it any easier on Aiden. And so late at night, as he lay in bed, stretching out a tendril of his mind to brush against his brother’s, he waited until he felt Aiden on the brink of falling asleep. And then he sang, at the top of his mental voice: I’M ’ENERY THE EIGHTH, I AM ’ENERY THE EIGHTH I AM, I AM ''' '''I GOT MARRIED TO THE WIDOW NEXT DOOR SHE’S BEEN MARRIED SEVEN TIMES BEFORE AND EVERY ONE WAS AN ‘ENERY (‘ENERY), ''' '''SHE WOULDN’T HAVE A WILLY OR A SAM (NO SAM)! I’M ’ER EIGHTH OLD MAN, I’M ’ENERY, ’ENERY THE EIGHTH I AM SECOND VERSE, SAME AS THE FIRST!